prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Arisugawa Himari
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Custard; for the original character, see Arisugawa Himari. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She has dreams of being a scientist. Himari's alter ego is and she is based off pudding. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Himari has gentle brown eyes and long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. She wears a white long sleeved top beneath a gold, short sleeved shirt that has a frilly collar and a green ribbon with cherries hanging from the tails. Her knee-lengh mint skirt is ruffled, and she wears brown boots and teal socks. During summer she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. Her boots are now a pair of orange Mary Jane's. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeved goldenrod turtleneck with an orange pinafore and brown boots. Her various outfits often include her cherry charm ribbon in some form, and at times she could also be seen wearing a tan hat, a yellow coat, and orange gloves. As Cure Custard, her hair turns persimmon and is worn in a curled side-tail with a cherry on her hairbow. On her ears are red spherical earrings, while a yellow headband rests on her head. Her short yellow dress has a ribbon tied behind the neck and a pleated skirt with brown peplum where a strale of pale yellow beeds that stops at the left corner of her skirt where the Sweets Pact is. On her waist is a white piece of fabric, while white ruffled sleeves don each shoulder. She has a pale yellow ribbon on her chest to accent the ruffled petticoat beneath her skirt. She also wears white opera gloves with a red cuff, a crimson choker with a cherry ornament, orange sandals, and custard-yellow socks with frilled cuff. Personality Himari is a hard-working girl that loves science. She has a knowledge regarding sweets and how they affect the body, earning her the nickname "Sweets Doctor". She also researches the Kirakira to know more about them. She is very shy, but she is impossible to stop when a topic she likes comes up. In the past this drove others away because she was too talkative, so now she is shown to hesitate when meeting new people. Relationships * Usami Ichika '- Himari and Ichika are close friends, being the first two cures of their group. They go to the same school, and Ichika respects Himari for her knowledge of sweets. Ichika calls her "Himarin". * 'Tategami Aoi - Despite being almost exact opposites, Himari and Aoi are good friends. Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川): Ari (有) means 'to exist', Su (栖) means 'roast', and Gawa (川) means 'river'. Himari (ひまり) means 'real sunny village'. Coincidentally, Himari's surname, "Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. History Cure Custard is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". In this form, she uses earth used attacks in her combat. In combat, she punches hard which is how she gets her main attacks. Transformations Attacks * is one of custard's main attacks. She punches the ground with a glow in her hands that erupts a beam destroying the monster. * is one of Custard's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that whip and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the 2nd group attack Custard preforms with the team, including Parfait. Songs Himari's voice actress, '''Fukuhara Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, and Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel. * Small + Sweet! Duets Trivia * Himari's birthday is on April 16th, making her Zodiac sign, Aries. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly